Falling In Love All Over Again
by mizpunkslater
Summary: Justin Gabriel Promised to never leave his sister after she almost died, when he has to return back to WWE he takes her with him. And She falls in love with the one person Justin never thought she would like. Sequel to Home is Where the Heart is.
1. Chapter 1

_Genre: Romance/Drama Rating: T Disclaimer: All famous names, characters; belong to either WWE or TNA. Contains: Mild coarse language, Professional wrestling Side notes; This is the sequel to "Home is Where the Heart is"_

"Justin promise me you'll never leave me" Katie sobbed

"Never" Paul promised pulling her in closer in their hug, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Those words had be spoken almost a year ago by Justin Gabriel and his younger sister Katie Lloyd. Katie was another year older and Justin's Year off for injury was almost up, Justin had a few days left in his home of South Africa before leaving to go back to Florida. His promise to his younger sister was ringing in his ears like a bad ear ache, He had spent the last few days deciding how he wasn't going to leave Katie. Justin had made a promise to his younger sister and he was going to keep that promise, he had always came through with his promises before.

He had been making several phone calls to the WWE, airlines and anyone he could think of to help him keep that one promise.

It was the morning before Justins plane left to go back to Florida, he walked into the kitchen with his whole family up; Mum, Dad and Katie.

Justin walked in with his hands behind his back looking from one person to the next a big smile across his sweet face, sitting down at the breakfast table, his right hand leaving an envelope on the table.

Everyone looked at the envelope before finally Katie reached across and picked the envelope up. She looked at the name on it and the envelope read "Katie" on the front. She opened it up as she removed the contents of the envelope a beaming smile spread across her face as she got out of her seat and ran the extremely short distance over to Justin squealing the whole way to him, jumping into his lap kissing him all over his face.

"I promised you last year in the hospital that I would never leave you" Justin said breaking up all her kisses on him and giving her a kiss on the forehead standing up." Go pack"

"Thankyou Justin" Katie said hugging him as tight as the petite woman could.

" I'll come up soon and help you pack" Justin said his South African accent really shining through.

Katie skipped out of the kitchen, up the stairs and to her room. A smile appeared on Justin and his Mum and Dads faces.

"Good job son" Justins father congratlated him as he went to grab something to eat before going upstairs. He gave his Mum a kiss on the cheek and his Dad a hug as he was walking through the kitchen.

Justin went up the stairs and to Katies bedroom, she was humming away a song that Justin couldn't make out, he walked up behind her and squeezed her shoulders.

"so what do I need to pack" Katie asked turning around to look at Justin

"you need winter, summer, in the middle, fancy, No wait we'll get some nice dresses and stuff made, ummm... shoes for all 3 winter, summer, middle and don't forget comfy clothes and shoes for traveling. Lets just go through your draws and cupboards and show me different outfits, get started and I'll go get a couple of suitcases" Justin said finishing off his protein shake and Apple.

He walked to the spare bedroom and to the wardrobe, he grabbed to purple suitcases, a large one and a small one. Justin wheeled them back down the corridor.

"How much do I need?" Katie said a very surprised look on her face

"A lot" Justin laughed" Lets get started" he said Putting the suitcases down on the floor and opening them up.

Katie had a winter pants draw and Winter T-shirts Draw aswell as a Jackets draw, the same went for her summer draws, in her wardrobe she had it all sorted out with winter stuff one side and summer stuff on the other with all her shoes sorted out too.

Katie first decided to do traveling clothes and then winter and after that her summer clothes, she made sure she packed her bathers and left packing her shoes until last.

Justin could still see in her eyes even through all the excitement that she missed Jay, her boyfriend that passed away last year in a motorbike accident and that was the day that he made his promise to Katie.

It had been almost 2 hours and they still weren't done, Justin had been down stairs a couple of times to get a few things from the washing line that Jay had gotten her Katie made sure she packed the necklace that he had bought her.

They had already finished packing her traveling clothes and winter stuff and were halfway through her summer stuff. They were having such a great time, Katie was getting hyped as Justin was telling her about life as a WWE superstar and traveling on the road. Katie kept asking him so many questions.

She was so excited to go to America and travel with Justin.

TBC... Be Sexy xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Falling in Love All Over Again 

**3:18 **

Katie, Justin and Their Mum and Dad were all sitting in the Limo that Justin had ordered to get them to the airport. They were several kilometers away from the airport and Their parents had been asking Justin so many questions similar ones to the ones Katie was asking the day before.

"Justin are you sure she's going to be safe" Their Mum asked "and don't forget about her when you go out, she doesn't know all these places as well as you do"

"Yes, Mum, she'll be fine she's kinda hard to forget about" Justin reassured his mother.

**4:30**

Katie and Justin had already checked in and were sitting in the first class lounge with their parents having a wine and chatting, reminiscing about all the memories from when Katie and Justin were young. Katie stood up from her single seater couch and squashed her petite body in-between her parents and gave her Mum a big hug who she could see was on the verge of tears she definitely understood the feeling when Justin left for America, she was bawling her eyes out.

**5:45**

"Sweetheart are you sure you want to go, South Africa's your Home." Katie's Mum said as she hugged her daughter goodbye.

"Your doing a good thing son, I think Katie needs this, to just escape from the place where everything happened." Justin's Dad said as he hugged his son goodbye for the second time.

"Mum, Yeah South Africa's my home but I think this is a huge opportunity for me and I really need to get away from here for a while. Just remember This" Katie said playing a song on one of her Ipod's and handing it to her mother;

Here we are now

Everything is about to change

We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday

A chapter ending but the stories only just begun

A page is turning for everyone

_As the song started to play Katie and Justin said their final goodbyes to their Mum and Dad. Their Mum letting out all her tears._

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

Wherever I go

_Pulling the handle out and wheeling her her luggage towards ticket check with Justin at her side. _

So excited I can barely even catch my breath

We have each other to lean on for the road ahead

This happy ending is the start of all our dreams

And I know your heart is with me

_As she got her ticket checked she turned around and half smiled at her Mother and Father and waved a sad wave._

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

Its time to show the world we've got something to say

A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away

I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday

We'll never fade away

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

_As she settled into her first class seat by Justin, she new this is what she had to do and waved goodbye to her Homeland of South Africa._

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

Wherever, Wherever I go

TBC...Be Sexy xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Falling In Love All Over Again

"Welcome Little Sister, to WWE, well the backstage part anyway" Justin laughed placing his arm over his sisters shoulder" Leave your bags in the car, we'll go to the hotel in a bit"

Katie and Justin had gotten off of a 24 hour flight, luckily for them they were in first class. She was so excited to be in America with Justin but the first city she was in was the city of all city's in America New York.

He introduced Katie to all the WWE Superstars and Divas that they saw on the way to the Triple H's office.

Katie looked terrible her hair was a little bit of a mess and she hadn't been able to have a shower for over a day but she still asked Justin the question;

"Do I look alright" Katie laughed knowing she looked like crap

Smiling Justin squeezed the back of her neck gently pushing the door open and pushing Katie into the room.

Smiling Katie introduced herself to Triple H, he gave her a front row seat for every show and every night for that month and told her to come back this time next month to get Julys Tickets.

Next Justin showed her the rest of the backstage area and down the ramp and to the ring as well as her seat for every show. Katie felt so lucky, Justin wasn't the biggest star in the WWE but maybe he was going to be or maybe even they did this for all the WWE Superstars and Divas Families, She had no clue and couldn't tell which one it was, but either way she didn't care she was with Justin in the one place she and him grew up watching.

It was 7 o'clock and Katie had just left Justin in his locker-room getting changed for the show and she was heading out to take her seat, when she bumped into a very handsome WWE superstar stretching for the show.

The superstar was mesmerized By Katie's Beauty, Her long Blond Hair Flowing from side to side in slow motion in his head her sparkling brown eyes smiling and her perfectly shaped mouth smiling as well.

Exending her hand "Hi, I'm Katie" She said in up-beat tone.

"Cody, Cody Rhodes" He said in a James bond way shaking he hand" Do you have a last name Katie"

"Lloyd, Katie Lloyd" She laughed running her hand through her long blonde hair.

"Justin's Little sister, He's talked a lot about you, he's a good guy" Cody smiled " We should talk more after the show, I'll walk you too your seat"

TBC...Be Sexy xoxo


End file.
